


Affettuoso

by twinkstimulator



Series: Dolcissimo [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Body Worship, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi, Oral Sex, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkstimulator/pseuds/twinkstimulator
Summary: Sequel to Sotto Voce. Dante wants to make you feel better.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Series: Dolcissimo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684885
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	Affettuoso

**Author's Note:**

> another short and sweet one! smutty tho 👀
> 
> i was really taken by the thought of Dante wanting to make up for not being there for you/the reader in the past, so i came up with this
> 
> hope ya like! 🤗

It’s all too dizzying, overwhelming.

“Just relax. Let me do this for you,” He croons, voice thick from sleep.

Sweat clings to your back, slicking your pyjamas to your clammy skin. Your thighs tighten by his head, toes curling against his back with every swipe and lave of his tongue. The wet _slurping_ sounds he makes shudder through your body.

Dante takes you in between his slick lips and sucks, his own writhing tongue flickering against your charged nerves. You jolt off of the bed, hiccupping cries between tightly shut lips, clawing at your pillow. He feels you trembling, whimpering, goosebumps pebbling your skin at the graze of his fingers against your sweet spot - plucking at you like a string.

He pulls off of you with an obscene pop, maddeningly loud in the dark, still bedroom.

“Please, let me hear you.”

“I want to hear you,” He begs, scruff scratching against your inner thighs.

Dante peppers wet, open-mouthed kisses against your skin. You heave a quivering sigh - forcing yourself to breath, desperate for clarity.

He wraps his calloused hands around the tops of your thighs, cradling the space. Dante shivers as you tug at his hair. His mind races at the raised lines beneath his fingers.

But then, your scent takes over him. Your taste fills his head. The sound of your cries overloads his senses.

The feel of your pulse, pounding beneath your skin, destroys him.

He squeezes his eyes shut, willing them to dry. He holds you a little tighter, pulls you a little closer.

“Please,” He whispers, before sinking into you once more.

“Let me hear you.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first gender neutral smut piece!!! part 1 of this was gn so i wanted this to be gn as well, i hope it turned out ok?
> 
> i like the idea of dante being uncomf trying to be emotionally vulnerable so he tries to make up for it by doing things for others he wants to help. he's kinda hoping everyone else can read between the lines cause he genuinely can't physically bring himself to open up.
> 
> let me know your thoughts! any and all feedback is appreciated. 💕
> 
> here's my [carrd](https://stimsins.carrd.co/) with my links  
> come yell at me lmao


End file.
